Amuro Ray
Amuro Ray (アムロ・レイ) is the protagonist of the first Gundam series. Hailed as a legendary ace pilot by future generations, he is sometimes nicknamed as the "White Devil". He is one of the first Newtypes fighting for earth and Char's rival. Both their fates after Char's Counterattack remains unknown and he has been missing in action ever since. Later in the series, the public record says that he was killed during his final act but this is often disputed. In Japan, he's regarded as one of the first heroes of a robot anime who grew from childhood into adulthood. He also has a comedian named Osamu Wakai who cosplays Amuro and parodies his lines. Mission Mode In Dynasty Warriors: Gundam, he and Hayato investigate a planet and find a mysterious blade. Whilst there, they meet someone else who landed before them, Char. Though their hostility towards one another remains, they both decide to join forces to investigate the planet's legend. Eventually, they discover Musha Gundam and the two aces work together to stop it. During Amuro's last duel with the Mobile Suit, Char guards him from one of the mecha's strikes. The cavern they are in begins to crumble so Char pushes his rival to safety. They are separated by the falling rubble and Amuro is forced to retreat. He believes that Char survived and they'll live to meet again. His story in the second title follows his Char's Counterattack persona. Both men believe that they are leaders for humanity's future. Amuro advocates hope that Newtypes and Oldtypes can coexist peacefully together. To build support for his cause, he enters battles to meet anyone who will aid him. He defeats many pilots yet possess no ill-will against his opponents. His nature impresses people such as Domon and Heero. He clashes with Loran and stops Turn A's wings of light with the Pyschoframe light emanating from Nu Gundam. This encounter emits a bright light and shows the heroes the warmth of the human heart. After his crusade, he keeps believing in his dreams for a peaceful future. In other characters' Mission Modes, he and Char can randomly appear to attack the player. Alternatively, he can reinforce the player and then get ambushed by Gyunei. He also has a self titled mission that is needed to gain Part 4's for Nu Gundam. He can also change characters into Newtypes. Personality A machine fanatic, Amuro began as a youth who was absorbed in his many inventions. He is childhood friends with Fraw and Hayato since they were neighbors of the same space colony. His love for machines and his impulsive nature made him an unexpected soldier for the war. Since he possessed uncanny learning capabilities, Amuro was quickly labeled as a hero and eventually a Newtype. However, he isn't proud of his accomplishments and merely wants to fight for his survival. He becomes frustrated by the military's impersonal orders and thinks about quitting several times. His love for his friends continues to bring him back to the war and he recovers quickly from his personal losses. He gradually adapts to his Newtype abilities as he ages and matures into a hardened soldier. Although he experiences several slumps in his life, Amuro continues to surprise his loved ones with his acts of courage and valor. His faith in humanity and his psychic affinity with Lalah is the source of his grudge with Char. By the time Char's Counterattack occurs, any respect he previously had for Char is lost and he sees his rival as a petty megalomaniac who lives to perpetuate war. Quotes *"Amuro, ready to engage!" *"You're pathetic!" *"This Nu Gundam isn't just for show!" *"I can almost taste the hate out there. This is going to be a real bloodbath." *"We have to keep the pressure on the enemy! Come on!" *"Do as I say! This isn't some kind of game!" *"This Suit handles like a dream. Must be the psycoframe." *"So you wanna fight? Okay!" *"I'm glad you're all right! I'll take it from here!" *"Good job! Thanks to you, now we're back in action!" *"You're got the right stuff. But don't lose yourself in battle." *"I'm going to hit the enemy head-on!" *"Not bad, Kai. But I can do better" *Char says to Amuro: "Amuro... This is no time for us to fight" *Amuro says back: "I do! That's why we have to show the world this light within the human heart!" Stats Amuro has the strongest Shot statistic in the games and excels in long distance fights. He has a good defense and an average Melee rating. He is one of the best overall pilots and can use most Mobile Suits well but his defense was slightly lower in the first game. He works best in Shot intensive mecha like Wing Gundam Zero or Strike Freedom Gundam. Personal Skills In Dynasty Warriors: Gundam, each playable character can have two personal skills. One they start with and another they gain once they reach level 25. These are the abilities that Amuro will automatically learn. *'Newtype' - during a dash, the character will be impervious to enemy shots. *'Impulse' - attacks release a destructive shockwave when SP Guage is full. Relations This section lists the relationships that Amuro will usually have after his Story Missions are completed in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2. *Friendship - Fraw Bow, Hayato Kobayashi, Kai Shiden, Sleggar Law, Bright Noa, Lalah Sune, Chan Agi *Contempt - Char Aznable, Dolze Zabi, Gihren Zabi, Gyunei Guss Amuro has special CP attack quotes with Kai, Char, Kamille, Heero, Domon, and Uso. Alternate MS When the player finishes select missions throughout Mission Mode in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2, they will unlock the ability to see characters in specific Mobile Suits during missions. These can either force the particular ace to become weaker or pilot another MS from another Gundam saga. The particular trait and MS for these conditions listed below are ones afflicting a CPU Amuro (either version of him). ;Amuro (Gundam) *Default - Gundam *Rival's MS - Zeong *Weaker Suit - GM ;Amuro (Zeta) *Default - Gundam, Rick-Dias *Rival's MS - Hyaku Shiki ;Amuro (Char's Counterattack) *Default - Nu Gundam *Rival's MS - Sazabi *Crossover MS - Strike Freedom Gundam *Weaker Suit - Re-GZ His Char's Counterattck counterpart is sometimes commanding a random starship with Chan. Gallery File:Amuro-mszg.jpg|Mobile Suit Zeta outfit Amuro-cca dwg2.jpg|Char's Counterattack default portrait External Links *Profile at Gundam Wiki Category:Gundam Characters